ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Throwback (network)
After the success of the broadcast television network Retro Television Network, Disney Throwback, an American digital multicast television network, will debut on April 18, 2018, just in time for the 35th anniversary of Disney Channel. The network shows reruns of classic 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s and early 2000s programming, mostly shows that aired on Disney Channel, Disney XD (when it was named Toon Disney), and Disney Junior (when it was named Playhouse Disney) (as well as non-Disney channels who aired Disney programs) during their original runs and reruns. The network airs 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Shows Original * Contraption * EPCOT Magazine * Dreamfinders * Disney Family Album * Walt Disney World Inside Out * D-TV * Welcome to Pooh Corner * Dumbo's Circus * Kids Incorporated * Mousercise * You and Me Kid * Videopolis * Good Morning, Miss Bliss * The All-New Mickey Mouse Club * Road to Avonlea * Teen Angel ''(1989) * ''Teen Angel Returns * Adventures in Wonderland * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Donald's Quack Attack * Mad Libs * Off the Wall * Flash Forward * Ready or Not * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Omba Mokomba * Ink & Paint Club * Bug Juice (1998) * Z Games * The Famous Jett Jackson * The Jersey * In a Heartbeat * Totally Circus * Even Stevens * The Proud Family * Totally Hoops * Lizzie McGuire * Totally in Tune * Kim Possible Acquired * Good Morning, Mickey! * Mouseterpiece Theater * Donald Duck Presents * Silly Symphonies * Schoolhouse Rock! * The Wuzzles * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * DuckTales (1987) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Brand New Life * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * TaleSpin * Darkwing Duck * The Torkelsons * Dinosaurs * Goof Troop * The Little Mermaid * Raw Toonage * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bonkers * Marsupilami (1993) * Aladdin * Gargoyles '' * ''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Timon & Pumbaa * Quack Pack * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Disney's Doug * Jungle Cubs * Smart Guy * Nightmare Ned * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * Recess * Pepper Ann * Hercules: The Animated Series * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Teacher's Pet * The Legend of Tarzan * Mickey Mouse Works * Lloyd in Space * House of Mouse * Teamo Supremo * The Weekenders * The Mickey Mouse Club * Spin and Marty * The New Mickey Mouse Club * Zorro (1957) * Zorro and Son * Walt Disney anthology series (1954-2008 only) * The Mouse Factory * The Muppet Show * Muppets Tonight * The Jim Henson Hour * Muppet Babies (original series from 1984-1991) * Little Muppet Monsters (three episodes only before Jim pulled the plug, but at least eighteen episodes were made) Blocks to be revived *''The Disney Afternoon'' *''Block Party'' *''Disney's One Saturday Morning'' *''Zoog Disney'' *''Vault Disney'' Movies * Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Pinocchio (1940) * Dumbo (1941) * Bambi (1942) * Fun & Fancy Free (1947) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Cinderella (1950) * Treasure Island (1950) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) * Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (1955) * Lady & The Tramp (1955) * Old Yeller (1957) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) * Pollyanna (1960) * Swiss Family Robinson (1960) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * The Parent Trap (1961) * Babes in Toyland (1961) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Mary Poppins (1964) * The Monkey's Uncle (1965) * That Darn Cat! (1965) * The Ugly Dachshund (1966) * The Gnome-Mobile (1967) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) * The Love Bug (1968) * The Aristocats (1970) * Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1971) * The Snowball Express (1972) * Robin Hood (1973) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * Gus (1976) * Freaky Friday (1976) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * The Black Hole (1979) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) * The Devil & Max Devlin (1981) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Fox & The Hound (1981) * Condorman (1981) * Tron (1982) * Return to Oz (1985) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Parent Trap II (1986) * Flight of the Navigator (1986) * Benji the Hunted (1986) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Not Quite Human (1987) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * A Friendship in Vienna (1988) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989) * Great Expectations (1989) * Not Quite Human II (1989) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Chips the War Dog (1990) * Mother Goose Rock n' Rhyme (1990) * Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Perfect Harmony (1991) * The Rocketeer (1991) * Beauty & The Beast (1991) * Still Not Quite Human (1992) * Honey I Blew Up The Kid (1992) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * Aladdin (1992) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Cool Runnings (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Blank Check (1994) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * Angels in the Outfield (1994) * The Santa Clause (1994) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) * A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) * The Big Green (1995) * Toy Story (1995) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) * James & The Giant Peach (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * First Kid (1996) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * That Darn Cat (1997) * Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) * The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue (1997) * Hercules (1997) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Air Bud (1997) * RocketMan (1997) * Under Wraps (1997) * Flubber (1997) * Meet the Deedles (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Brink! (1998) * The Parent Trap (1998) * Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) * Halloweentown (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999) * My Favorite Martian (1999) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) * Can of Worms (1999) * Tarzan (1999) * Smart House (1999) * Johnny Tsunami (1999) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Don't Look Under the Bed (1999) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Dinosaur (2000) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Zenon: The Zequel (2001) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Jett Jackson: The Movie (2001) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) * Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Snow Dogs (2002) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Cadet Kelly (2002) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Country Bears (2002) * Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) * A Ring of Endless Light (2002) Specials * Hey Cinderella (1970) * The Frog Prince (1971) * The Muppets Musicians of Bremen (1972) * The Muppets Valentine Show (1974) * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) * John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) * The Muppets Go To The Movies (1981) * Of Muppets and Men (1981) * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show (1982) * A Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver & The Muppets (1983) * A Disney Halloween (1983) * A Disney Channel Christmas (1983) * Frankenweenie (1984) * Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry (6 specials) (1985) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) * Disney's DTV Romancin (1986) * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (1986) * Disney's DTV Doggone Hits (1987) * Disney's DTV Monster Hits (1987) * A Muppets Family Christmas (1987) * Miss Piggy's Hollywood (1989) * The Jim Henson Hour Presents The Secrets of the Muppets (1989) * The Disneyland Story (1990) * The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) Category:2017 Category:Disney Category:Live Action Category:Animation Category:Television Channels Category:Unfinished pages Category:Articles Under Construction Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Jonathan Teka's Ideas